On and beyond
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: After her divorce, Felicity Allen moves to Starling City with her two sons. How does her life change as she meets CEO Oliver Queen? AU. No Arrow/The Hood in this verse. Multi chapter fic. Olicity. Family fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish you weren't leaving."

Felicity's eyes watered slightly as she folded her clothes into a bag. "Because we're divorced," she answered, refusing to turn around to face her now ex-husband,"and I need a fresh start and this is the answer, Barry."

"And it's necessary for you to move to Starling?" Barry's voice was low.

"We can't stay here," she said, looking at his miserable face. "I've got a new job and the boys need this just as much as I do. They need a fresh start and so do I."

He stepped closer, tentatively resting his hands on her waist and pulling her close. "I'm sorry," he breathed into her hair.

"I know and so am I," she whispered as a part of her still loved him too. "This changes a lot in terms of family structure and jobs and who we are and who we used to be, Barry, but nothing can ever change the fact that you're the father of my children and you'll always be a part of our lives... I just can't stay."

Nodding to himself but unable to muster a response, he released her and left the room to say goodbye to his sons.

Quickly scanning the room for anything she had left behind, Felicity reached for a family photo displayed on the nightstand. Clutching it, she descended down on what was now solely Barry's bed and ran a finger across four smiling faces that grinned at her.

It hurt to look at it, she thought, as a tear cascaded its way down her cheek. Stung. Burned.

Her marriage was over.

What had been a perfect relationship had diminished into pieces, leaving nothing but a dull ache behind in her chest as she surveyed the room that she'd occupied with Barry; the room where she'd loved him and he'd loved her and they'd been together and content and happy until they weren't happy anymore.

Turning back to her last bag, she pulled up the zip, only to drag it down the hallway. Standing in the doorway of her ex-husband's room and shutting the door behind her for one last time, she headed towards the living room where she watched a tearful goodbye ensue as her sons were engulfed in their father's tight embrace.  
"It's okay,boys," he told them with a small smile. "I love you a lot and I'll come see you all the time."

"Can't I stay here?"a frown marred five year Jamie's face as his eyes watered.

"You'll be fine, buddy," murmured Barry, kissing the top of the little boy's blonde head.

Seven year old Alex cast his mother a serious look before throwing his arms around his father's neck. "Love you, Daddy," he muttered.

Felicity tore her eyes away, her heart hurting at the sight unfolding in front of her. She hated that they'd chosen to get divorced. She hated that she was uprooting her boys and taking them away to a distant city, far far away from their father. She hated herself for not trying hard enough to make things work with Barry and she hated that her family had been torn apart-

Barry rose to his feet, one hand enclosed in each boy's. Turning to Felicity, he threw a smile in her direction (for the boys' benefit, to show them that even though mommy and daddy were done with each other, they were okay and they would be okay in the future too)

"We'll call you as soon as we land," Felicity promised, swallowing the urge to let out a loud sob.

Barry nodded and pried Jamie's arms from his leg. "Alex," he said,"Go up to your room and check to see if Jamie here hasn't forgotten his Mr. Bunny, please."

The boy instantly left the room and bounded up the stairs. Left alone with only Jamie between them, Felicity stepped closer to Barry. "I'll miss you," she half-whispered, almost unwilling to admit it.

Strong arms held her tightly as the man she once loved squeezed her shoulder. "I wish it hadn't ended this way," he replied.

"I know, Barry, me too," she said, letting him go.

Shrugging, he ran a hand through his hair. "Take of yourself, Lis," he said, just as the doorbell rang and jerked them apart. "Don't work too hard." He cast a glance towards the front door, knowing that a taxi was here to take Felicity and the boys down to the airport. "Promise me that you'll be okay?"

The blonde let out a shaky laugh. That was the Barry that she knew and had loved and married. The man who was always concerned about her and what she did and how she did it. "Visit soon?" she offered, pulling away from his embrace. "The boys would love it."

Sighing, she reached for her two bags, the only pieces of luggage that she was carrying, considering how the rest had already been shipped to her new appartment in Starling City.

"I will," replied Barry.

"That's all they're asking for."

*o*o*

Alex folded his arms against his chest. "Was this really necessary, Mama?" he asked, not really looking at his mother as he posed the question. "I already miss home and Daddy and Grandma."

"Oh baby-" Felicity's face broke into a sad frown as she saw her oldest son's red rimmed eyes. Clutching a sleeping Jamie against her chest, she extended her free hand down to ruffle her other boy's hair. "This is for the best," she said. "Trust me. I know it isn't fair and you never wanted this but cut mama some slack, eh? You're my big, brave boy and I need you to help me." She paused in her tracks. "Please."

Alex chose not to answer just as a tall dark haired man approached them. "Uncle John!" he let out a scream, choosing to ignore his mother and hurtle towards the man in question.

"Hey Alexander Allen!" called out the man named John, almost instantly lifting the boy onto his shoulders. "Well, hello to you too." He smiled at his younger step-sister and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Good to see you, Felicity." Even if it wasn't in the best circumstances.

**Well. I'm clearly on a roll.**

**Want more?**

**Wanna know what Ollie boy's like? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"My baby," murmured Felicity, as Alex snuck into bed the following morning and pressed his small body against her, nestling into his mother with familiarity and ease. She was his comfort zone, after all. His constant. His protector. Meanwhile, his younger brother (who'd already found his way to their mother's bed) stirred and rolled over on his side.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"I was already awake," replied Felicity, her heart swelling at the fact that both her boys were in her bed and in her arms and even though everything felt chaotic and wrong and strange, she still had them and having them was all she needed to survive. Her boys were the main purpose of her existence; the best outcome of a failure of a marriage.

"Are you happy, Mama?" continued Alex, his voice thick with emotion as he turned to face his mother.

Felicity sighed, mulling over her answer. The divorce had brought out a side to her eldest that she never thought to have existed, making him immensely emotional and somewhat volatile. The boy's range of emotions and moodswings was perplexing, to say the least. "Of course, I am," she lied through her teeth. "We've got a new house." She plastered a smile onto her lips and reached for Alex, beginning to tickle his sides, watching as his slow resistance led to a full blown bout of laughter. "I'm happy," she said in a sing song voice. "You're happy. We're going to be very happy here, mister. Trust me."

"Do ya miss Daddy?" interjected Jamie.

Another sigh escaped the blonde. "I do," she admitted. "I do miss him very much."

"No way! You miss him?" he continued, his eyes wide .

"I'll always love him, James,"she answered. "He's the best Daddy ever, isn't he?" She'd never poison her children's minds against their father. The mere thought of it sent a shudder of repulsion down her spine. Sure, she and her husband had had their problems but when it came to their two boys, their love never diminished and things hadn't worked out even when they tried to make them work, but despite it all, Felicity would always love the man who gave her some of the best years of her life, along with two beautiful children that kept her on her toes. How could she hate someone so pure and kind and good, even if everything had ended in disaster? "He gave me you and Alex," she said brightly. "And he made me very happy while we were together but now that we aren't, doesn't mean that we'll ever hate each other, silly."

Jamie nodded, satisfied by the response, while Alex didn't look very convinced though he didn't comment on it. For a seven year old, he was very insightful and that scared Felicity at times. He knew way more than he let on.

"Now, come on, sleepyheads," continued Felicity, "Let's see if Uncle John's made his special blueberry pancakes, eh? I dunno about you but I'm very hungry." To make a point, she jumped out of bed and reached for her glasses and aimed for the door. "Come on!"

The trio entered the kitchen to find John at the stove, waving a spatula in the air as he whistled offkey . Jamie glanced up first and smiled. "Are those for me?" he grinned.

John shook his head. "Nope," he replied, wiping his hands on his apron.

Jamie pouted.

"I can feel the love," snorted Alex.

"Hey," Felicity nudged her eldest son's elbow. "Watch the tone."

"I'm kidding, Jamie!" exclaimed John, watching the little blonde boy's face scrunching up in sadness as he hungrily eyed a stack of fresh pancakes. "They're for you."

The kid brightened up considerably.

"God, you're just like mom," laughed Felicity,

"Eh, I learnt from the best," he winked, beckoning her to join him at the stove. Pouring coffee into two mugs, he handed one to her and took the other himself while the children grabbed their plates and wandered off to the living room.

Leaning against his kitchen cabinet, he turned to face his younger step-sister.

"Thanks for letting us stay here while our appartment gets sorted out, Johnny," began Felicity. "I appreciate it."

"I'm your big brother, Lissy," he replied, placing his mug back on the counter. "I'm always gonna look out for you and the boys. Never forget it." She wouldn't. How could she, considering how John Diggle's entrance into her life had changed everything for her ten year old self? Upon her mother's marriage to Alastair Diggle, Felicity'd instantly found a father and brother in the two Diggle men, who took it upon themselves to love and care for her. They were family, biological ties be damned.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" questioned Felicity.

John's eyes twinkled. "You can remind me every now and then," he said.

His sister smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, which led to her brother placing a warm hand on hers. "How're you holding up?" he asked, adopting a more serious tone the before.

"I'm fine," she said, her hands wringing into knots as she said the words. "Absolutely fine."

"Lying to kiddies might work, kiddo," he began,"but it won't work with me. I know you and you're not fine and it's okay to admit that to me. I want to help. You do know that you're not supposed to do this on your own. You can take help."

Felicity's face broke out into a genuine smile. "I love you for saying that," she said,"and you're right. I'm not okay. But I will be. I just need time." If she told her that long enough, she'd start to believe it.

Her brother nodded, although he was unconvinced. "I'm letting this go for now," he warned.

"Thank you."

A moment of silence washed over the kitchen, only for the sounds of cartoons playing on the tv to be heard in the background. "Ready for work?" inquired John.

Felicity looked up. "Yeah," she said. "Queen Consolidated seems like an amazing place. An amazing IT department. Amazing staff and hey, the pay check seems to be pretty good as well."

"I can't believe you'll be working for Oliver Queen," murmured John.

"Eh, it's not like I'm working directly under him!" input Felicity, quite aware of how her brother hated Oliver Queen. "You need to get over the fact that he's dated your ex-wife, Johnny. It was decades ago."

"Dated wouldn't be the right word."

Felicity reddened. "Weren't you both on a break back then anyway?" she continued.

"We were," he said, shaking his head,"but that didn't mean she had to go and sleep with the first frat boy she found."

**Okay guys, is there a genuine interest in this story or is this the point where I instantly cut the cord?**

**I only work on stories after knowing that there is a demand for it otherwise BAM-**  
**bye bye.**


End file.
